


Ride 'Em, Cowboy

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cowboy Hats, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Checkmate and Terry spend time together in bed . . .Terry lives up to his cowboy persona.





	Ride 'Em, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Terry is aged up to over-eighteen when this piece is takes place.

Terry was beautiful.

He sat astride Checkmate with a smile. It brought lines about his eyes, while adding a dark flush to his cheeks that illuminated his face, and those lips pulled high at one corner, in an adorably asymmetric manner. The blond locks were stuck to his forehead with sweat, while a line of red love-bites lined the muscles of his neck. Checkmate lifted a trembling hand. He ran the back of his fingers over the warm cheek, jaw, and chin . . . Terry held it in turn.

Checkmate opened his hand, so that Terry could nuzzle against his palm. There was a hint of stubble that would need to be shaved, while the scent of sex and sweat hung heavy in the air, and between them were various fluids and leftovers and lubrication. It was messy and uncomfortable and yet somehow perfect. The cool leather of the chaps was warm and clung to Terry’s skin, while the lack of trousers or underwear only added to the erotic image, as it drew the eye to his enviable girth between his spread thighs. Checkmated sighed.

“Do you always wear your hat like that?” Checkmate asked.

Terry chuckled, as he reached up to tilt his cowboy hat. He was naked save for his chaps and hat, while Checkmate’s member still lay nestled inside him, and – as his mouth watered and his heart raced – arousal threatened to overcome him once again. Checkmate lay exposed against the soft and satiny sheets, while he gently pulled Terry down against him and delivered kisses all over his cheeks. He wrapped his arm around broad shoulders. They giggled and murmured sweet nothings, as their lips and tongues entwined with great passion.

“I thought you’d like the cowboy look,” teased Terry.

“It does ruin the mood when you yell ‘yeehaw’,” said Checkmate. “Still, as much as I know you do that to tease and to play . . . as funny as you find it . . . it is the most agreeable sight, especially when I get to see you ride me and lose yourself in wild abandon.”

“I get t’ appreciate the view from up here, too. You’re a stallion!”

“No, but – for you – I could well be,” joked Checkmate.

Terry laughed and kissed Checkmate again. It was only a matter of time before his member started to grow, twitching between their bodies and brushing against abdomens, and Terry explored every inch of skin within his reach, as his callused hands sought for greater contact. It was easy to imagine him wrangling the horses on the ranch, or drinking with the guys at the bar, and Checkmate – already writhing and mewling – threw his hands above his head to clench at the bedposts, while Terry dominated him and consumed him.

“Next time, we get you in costume,” said Terry.

They paused for breath, as Terry threw himself back and gulped down oxygen. He continued to sit astride Checkmate, whose erection was nestled quite firmly between two plump buttocks, and both knew that they would need to take time . . . ease into their love-making . . . the slightest movement and both would come too earlier into the night. Checkmate watched with blown pupils as Terry started to slowly grind down against him . . .

“Ride ‘em, cowboy,” gasped Checkmate.

Terry laughed with pleasure.


End file.
